


Bound & Boundless

by justmarcialima



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bound, Chains, Cuffs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Golden Horn Helmet, I wrote this a long time ago, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki kidnaps you to make the Avengers suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound & Boundless

She was his prisoner in the battle of New York, when he tried to rule the Earth. Loki had captured her because she was friends with the Avengers and he wanted someone to be his trophy. He had put her all chained and kneeling in gold cuffs at the bottom of his throne He was enjoying very much having such a beautiful woman kneeled and bound in front of him.  
She wasn’t enjoying as much as him. Her knees were hurting and the cuffs were digging into her wrists and flesh. She was aching all over but she also thought the situation was kinda hot, because even if she didn’t want to the woman desired Loki. He had this charm that drove her towards him and this mischievous grin that made her all wet and panting. The woman had always liked bad boys.  
Loki was out fighting and she was sitting on the floor waiting for him to return ‘cause it was everything she could really do. His alien soldiers were everywhere and she couldn’t even try to escape.  
In a sudden burst the God of Mischief entered the room in total anger. He had an aura that surrounded him with power that made the human shiver. He growled like an animal and yelled at his soldiers to leave him alone. The soldiers started picking the girl up from the floor but Loki stopped them and send them away. Suddenly he and the girl were left alone in the throne room.  
\- Kneel before your king, human! – He said in that powerful tone and she immediately did it, without even thinking about it.  
He gave her a wicked grin.  
\- You really submissive, aren’t you? – He caressed her chin and brought her up to look into his green eyes. 

\- Not really. – She smirked. Loki grabbed her chin more firmly verging on painful. 

\- Do not talk to me again without my permission. – He growled. Loki was volatile and impulsive most of the time but the girl knew that deep down he was mostly a very hurt man. 

She nodded. 

\- Now talk. – He said bringing her forward by her cuffs and sitting in his throne made of asgardian gold. 

\- I am not submissive, my King. – She watched his eyes light up at the mention of the title. – I’m really not. 

\- And how are you? – He asked with that mischievous grin of his. 

\- You would have to guess, my lord. – The woman smiled and he got a hold of her hair, locking his hand in her ponytail. 

\- You are just a stubborn vixen, aren’t you sweetling? – He smirked. 

\- I am. – The woman felt herself shiver at the term of endearment. 

\- You know… - He got up, releasing her hair and started pacing. – You’re beautiful for a simple, peasant and fragile human. 

\- I’m not as fragile as I seem, my King. – She said the word “King” whispered in a sultry tone. 

He walked towards her and leaned in making his face be really close to hers. 

\- I would love to prove that. 

\- What are you waiting for, sire? – She whispered close to his lips and Loki finally closed the distance kissing her with all his might. Loki sure knows how to use his silver tongue for more than conquering worlds, the woman thought, as she felt their tongues intertwining in a battle of dominance that she didn’t care if she lost. 

Loki put his arms around her and lifted her from the ground sitting both of them on the throne with her straddling his lap. She suddenly felt free but the woman could feel that she was still in chains, only then realizing that what went missing was all of her clothes. Loki had her naked with just a thought on his head which made her excited to see what else he could do. He was in total advantage and control of the situation. 

The God started moving his lips to her neck and sucked her pulse point making the girl moan in pleasure. He had a tight grip on her wrists making impossible for her to touch him and it was driving her crazy with want. 

\- Please my lord, let me touch you. – She pleaded in a whiny voice when he moved his lips to her breasts. She was so going to have hickeys in the morning… 

Loki raised his head and looked at her eyes. 

\- Beg. – He only muttered with that shit eating grin gracing his beautiful face. 

\- No. – She said. The girl still had some dignity after all. 

\- So you must suffer… - He said. Without a warning whatsoever Loki bit her nipple and simultaneously inserting two of his slender and cold fingers inside her wet and tight pussy, making her moan in surprise and pleasure. 

\- Loki! – She whined and he laughed, curling his fingers and stroking against her walls. The woman was enjoying his ministrations, bucking against his hand and Loki liked the sensations and whines he could take away from her with minimal effort. 

\- Beg! – He commanded, inserting one more finger inside her, stretching her further and circling a thumb above his swollen clit. 

\- Please, please my king, my lord let me touch you! – She yelled panting, on the verge of coming but not there yet. 

\- That was all that I’ve wanted to hear. – He said with a smug grin on his face. With just one blink he made her chains go away along with his clothes, the only remainder being his golden horned helmet. 

Feeling her hands free the girl started kissing and nibbling at his neck taking the time caressing his toned torso and arms. It was a long time since Loki had a woman touching him so intimately and that may be the only time that the girl in question wasn’t being paid or wanting something from him. He discovered that he liked things like that. Loki liked doesn’t having to “force” a woman to fuck him. He still had his fingers inside of her so he just continued to do what he was doing until he felt her falling apart in a broken mess of moans and gasps against him in a mind blowing orgasm. 

The girl wanted to give him so much pleasure as he had given her so far, so she got up, her pussy clenching at nothing already missing his marvelous fingers, and kneeled in front of him. 

Loki already liked having people kneeling for him, so you can imagine how thrilled he was when she took his length in her palms. 

\- I guess you’re happy to see me kneeled, don’t you my king? – She smiled as she watched his eyes darken. 

\- Very. – He said in a husky voice that made her shiver. The woman started moving her hands up and down his shaft, masturbating him in a slow and delicious pace. 

\- I’m glad you liked it. – She gave him a little kiss on the head of his cock, making Loki shiver. – Because my only wish is to make my king happy. 

\- So… What are you waiting for? Make me. 

\- I don’t know. – She faked pondering, moving her hands faster. – It will really make you happy? – The woman asked in an innocent voice. 

\- Yes, it will! – Loki said in an irritated tone. He was starting to sweat by now. – Do it! – He commanded her, but she did nothing. – Are you thinking you’re gonna make me beg? – Loki asked in a furious tone. 

\- I don’t know, am I? – She winked and leaned her head to give his tip a little suck. 

\- Oh fuck! – He slid from his throne a little making his dick go further inside of her mouth. 

The woman sucked and licked him in swirling motions, watching him by her half closed eyelids with a wanton look. But she soon stopped making Loki open his eyes in desperation. 

\- Why did you stop? – He asked exasperated and kinda looking like a lost puppy. 

\- I don’t want you to come just yet. – She got up from the ground and sat on his lap again. – I want you to cum inside me. 

His eyes got darken and he lifted her up making his tip rub deliciously against her entrance. They both moaned. And then he let her fall down filling her with his large and thick shaft in one swift motion. 

\- You’re really tight. – He said with his head dropped on her shoulder. 

\- I’m aware. – She hissed as she felt the full completion of his cock inside of her tight heat. The woman started moving up and down slowly, making him lift his head. It was only when she realized he was still wearing his helmet and she had a brilliant idea. Placing her hands on the horns she managed to increase her pace with the extra help and impulse. The filthy sounds of slapping bodies and moaning made her even wetter. Loki had his hands firmly grasped at her waist and whispering her name over and over in that delicious voice of his. The woman felt her orgasm approaching rather quickly with her frantic pounding against his cock. 

It was with his name on her lips that she came being soon followed by him, painting her walls white with his hot and sticky cum. 

They both stayed in the, hugging and sweaty, catching their breaths. 

\- That was intense. – She stated. 

\- Yeah, it was. – He finally took his helmet off and she could finally run her hands through his glorious black raven hair. 

Loki didn’t understood why he was feeling that way or why he wanted to hug her after sex. He never did that. Never liked it and no one ever liked doing it with him. But with her was somehow different. It felt ok to do it. 

\- Hey, I… - He was cut off by an explosion over the door and Natasha entered with her guns on her hands shooting at Loki. The God managed to put a camp force over the both of them just in time. 

\- Monster! – Natasha yelled. – I can’t believe you laid your filthy hands in my best friend! 

Loki got up from his throne, placing the girl over it and put his clothes on again with a snap of his fingers and preparing himself to fight Natasha, making her guns fry out of her hands. 

The girl just stayed there naked and froze on the spot until Natasha managed to choke Loki with her legs around his head in a classic Black Widow move. Loki was turning a bit blue but he seemed mainly ok for someone was being strangled. 

The woman looked for something to cover her up and saw Loki’s cape on the ground, quickly wrapping it around her spent and bruised body. 

\- Nat! Stop! He didn’t rape me! – She yelled. 

\- What? – Nat looked confused and Loki took the chance to overpower her, dropping the tiny redhead into the floor. Natasha gave a good glance at her friend. – Of course you were! You’re hypnotized! 

\- I’m not. Look at my eyes, they’re not weirdly blue! – Loki walked closer to her, tugging at her waist from behind with his scepter in her hand. 

Natasha looked again at her best friend. The woman looked exhausted and her hair was a mess but she didn’t look compelled or had blank eyes like Clint once had. 

\- You don’t look like Hawkeye. – She stated. 

\- Because I’m not hypnotized. – The woman crossed her arms. 

\- But… But… - Nat looked terrified. – You were fucking him! – She pointed at Loki. 

\- So…?

\- He’s a monster! – Nat said and Loki was going to take a step forwards to attack her but you took his hand in yours and made him forget about his anger towards Agent Romanoff. – Why would you fuck him?

\- He’s not a monster. Loki is a bit misunderstood, I guess. He did very bad stuff just so someone could be proud of him somehow I can relate to that. 

\- He’s doing this for power! – She yelled. – It’s not because his hurt, it’s because his mean. For God’s sake woman he took you as a prisoner to hurt us! Put some sense into your head! I think you might have Stockolm Syndrome. 

\- Oh fuck you, Nat! – I’m being totally rational here. – She yelled. – Just because I understand him it doesn’t mean I like what he is doing or that I approve it. I do think its mean. – She looked at him and he almost looked shy at her intense glare. – But I understand why you did it. I just think that if you maybe looked for a different way to expressing your feelings things would be better. You know, with less death of innocents and all. The power that you have right now is only making people hate you instead of respect you. 

\- Do you hate me? – He asked, really afraid of the answer. 

She smiled and kissed him. 

\- You think that if I hated you I would have had sex with you in your throne? No, I do not hate you, Loki. I actually like you a little bit. I think you’re very smart, sexy and would be a great leader if you did things right. If you lose your arrogance and if you had an ego not too high people would actually like you. You have to conquest respect instead of fear. 

He nodded.  
\- I think you’re right. – He said making Natasha’s mouth drop. 

\- Maybe try to take all this hate off your heart and the idea that humans are your slaves because we’re really not. 

\- Fine. – He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. – I think maybe I should call this war off. 

\- I think that too. – She smiled. – You’re gonna be arrested, you know. 

\- Yes, I am aware. But that doesn’t matter. You really touched me somehow. You understand me deeply and no one else does instead of maybe my mother. 

\- When you get out of jail… Call me. – She winked at him before Natasha cuffed his hands and got off with him and the world was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in high school so that's why it's a bit rough around the edges but I like it anyways. Fuck, how much I miss reading/writing in class. I can't believe no one told me that in college you actually need to pay attentions to classes. Booooooring.


End file.
